This program is designed to define the effects of cytotoxic chemotherapy on immunoregulatory cell mechanisms in solid tumor cancer patients, and to correlate the changes seen with immune function recovery in those patients. We plan to define the influence of combination chemotherapy on indomethacin sensitive, glass adherent, and 24 hour preculture sensitive regulatory cell activity in patient peripheral blood mononuclear cells. (2) To define the effects of therapy on lymphocyte mediated and Concanavalin A inducible lymphocyte mediated regulatory cell activity. (3) To define the effects of cytotoxic chemotherapy on T cell subsets, TG and TM. (4) To study the influence of drugs on regulatory cells which modulate the induction of cytotoxic cells in vitro. (5) To study the influences of cytotoxic therapy on tumor antigen reactivity as measured in the leukocyte adherence inhibition assay. The chemotherapy protocols studied are primarily those of the Eastern Cooperative Oncology Group as used by the Section of Medical Oncology of Rush-Presbyterian-St. Luke's Hospital.